


So close with you on my lips

by Felixseo (kafkao)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, jisung babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkao/pseuds/Felixseo
Summary: “I’m sorry she bit you.” Minho starts “Let me see.”Jisung hesitantly holds out his arm where there’s a Band-Aid stuck on his forearm. Minho traces a finger over the fabric, smiling softly,“Sorry.” He repeats. Jisung shrugs,“It’s nothing.”Minho laughs, shaking his head,“Okay, now why are youreallypouting?”Jisung huffs, ducking his head a little. He looks up at Minho through his eyelashes, and Minho can’t help but think how pretty he looks like this; thick hair falling into his eyes, pink lips pressed into a pout, long eyelashes fluttering.“You called Sooniebaby.You never callmebaby.”orJisung is just a baby (minho's baby)





	So close with you on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god does she ever stop the answer is no. happy birthday minho i love u lots and lots u deserve the best birthday ever
> 
> this is actually something i pulled out of my drafts and tried to make it decent, turns out I wrote it a whole year ago (21st Oct '18) to be precise which is why minho's other two cats aren't mentioned. also sorry this jisung babie thing started as a joke but now my jabie agenda is literally a disease that won't go away. enjoy this anyw it's unbeta'd because I'm too last minute to get help 
> 
> title taken from Fallin' all in you by Shawn Mendes

“No!”

Minho pauses, caught off guard by the shriek coming from his apartment.

“Jisung?” He calls hesitantly, carefully attempting to edge the door open once more. The shriek comes again, this time higher in pitch and with more force laced into it.

“Don’t- don’t open the door… Soonie…” Jisung’s weak voice trails off and Minho _ah_s in understanding,

“Soonie?” He whistles, “Hey baby, it’s just me…”

There’s a stubborn whine from the other side of the door, that definitely isn’t Jisung, and Minho smiles to himself as he hears the soft padding of paws distance themselves from him.

He takes his keys out of the lock and opens the door wider, letting himself in. He can’t help but smile at the sight.

Jisung sits in his pyjamas, cross-legged on the floor of Minho’s apartment between the hall and the living room, a pretty little pout on his lips despite the glare he’s shooting at the cat sitting a few feet away.

“What’s up Sungie?” Minho asks brightly, dropping his duffle bag by his feet after toeing off his shoes. He makes his way over to his boyfriend, mimicking Jisung’s position and sitting cross-legged opposite him.

Jisung huffs.

“Your _demon _cat hates me.”

Minho giggles, a hand coming over his mouth to try and muffle it, although it’s pretty pointless considering he becomes the new victim of Jisung’s glare. He can’t help but feel entertained though- how could pure, innocent Soonie _hate _someone?

When he expresses this, Jisung’s glare darkens.

_“Pure? Innocent?” _He shrieks, “There is nothing pure or innocent about that _creature!”_

“Shhh!” Minho whines, rushing to put his hand over Jisung’s mouth. Jisung licks it. “She can hear you!” Minho says, wiping his hand on Jisung’s jeans. Jisung sniffs.

“Do you know what she _did _to me, hyung? I came over to surprise you but she was annoyed it was _me _and not _you _even though I petted her as soon as I walked in, in that one spot on her belly just how she _likes,_ but then she _bit _me!”

“You probably provoked her-”

“I did _not! _I was just trying to make you a nice meal for after your class but that gross _feline _over _there _had to _ruin _it.” With every emphasised word Jisung hits his heels to the floor, and Minho can’t help but be endeared. Jisung is just so adorable without even _trying. _

“I’m sorry she bit you.” Minho starts “Let me see.”

Jisung hesitantly holds out his arm where there’s a Band-Aid stuck on his forearm. Minho traces a finger over the fabric, smiling softly,

“Sorry.” He repeats. Jisung shrugs,

“It’s nothing.”

Minho laughs, shaking his head,

“Okay, now why are you _really _pouting?”

Jisung huffs, ducking his head a little. He looks up at Minho through his eyelashes, and Minho can’t help but think how pretty he looks like this; thick hair falling into his eyes, pink lips pressed into a pout, long eyelashes fluttering.

“You called Soonie _baby. _You never call _me _baby.”

Minho has to stop himself from laughing out loud. He takes the younger’s hand in his and moves forward till they can’t get any closer in the position they’re currently sitting. He presses a soft kiss Jisung’s temple, who melts against the touch.

“Baby,” Minho murmurs against his head, “My favourite- _whiniest- _baby.”

“Hey!” Jisung whines, ultimately proving his boyfriend’s point. Minho doesn’t hold back his laughter this time.

Minho manages to cheer Jisung up over the next hour by helping him with dinner and putting Soonie in time-out on the balcony (not that Soonie particularly cares.)

The couple enjoy their meal on Minho’s couch, snuggled up against one another, with no idea where one ends and the other begins. Minho’s head is on Jisung’s shoulder, eyes drooping as he struggles to keep them open- exhausted after a week of back to back classes, followed by assignments and lab reports. He could _really _do with a quick nap, but he also wants to spend as much time as possible with his boyfriend, who will become equally as busy once the two day weekend is over.

“It’s okay, hyung,” Jisung whispers, almost as if he can hear the inner turmoil going on inside Minho’s mind, “Get some rest, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Minho huffs, but he’s too tired to even think about voicing an argument, so he finally allows his eyes to do as they wish- and drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

There’s scratching. Scratching followed by giggling. Followed by more scratching.

Minho’s eyes shoot open.

“Hyung!” Jisung says loudly, a very nervous, very wobbly smile adorning his lips. Minho frowns.

“What are you up to?”

Jisung is still in his pyjamas, on the floor, but this time he has Minho’s (huge) cat in his lap, stroking her ears. To Minho’s utter surprise, Soonie isn’t complaining at all.

“Nothing.” Jisung’s smile almost stretches from one ear to the other, which only makes his boyfriend grow further suspicious.

“What was that noise?”

Jisung’s smile slips a little, before it steadies and grows (impossibly wider)

“What noise, hyung?”

Minho sits up, rubs at his eyes, and then attempts to form his face into something serious.

“Sungie…”

Jisung shifts- ever so slightly- but it’s enough to make Soonie screech and jump out of his lap, leaving a trail of shredded paper behind her,

“It wasn’t me it was her!” Jisung yells quickly in defence, but Minho’s barely listening- his eyes wide in shock, because surely… the book almost torn to shreds that Soonie was previously sitting on, couldn’t possibly be… his biology text book?

“Babe, please don’t tell me that’s my-”

“It is. And I’m so sorry. She came to bite me and I picked up the first thing I saw as defence, and well,” He’s rambling, words mushing together and barely making sense, and Minho doesn’t know whether to coo or to _scream _because a flustered Jisung is cute, but a torn text book that cost more than his life really _isn’t cute at all. _

“You’re a disaster,” Minho sighs, standing up to walk over to the younger. He spies Soonie shying behind the couch, _“Both _of you.” Soonie slinks away, nose in the air.

“At least one of us is remorseful.” Jisung sniffs. Minho laughs softly, pulling Jisung into his lap, allowing him to curl into a ball against his chest.

“You two really haven’t been getting along well today have you?”

“It’s not my fault she hates me.” Jisung pouts, and it’s adorable- his cute pink lips all scrunched into something tiny and stroppy all because of a _cat, _Minho can’t help but lean down and press a very soft, very feather-like kiss to those pretty little lips.

Jisung flushes, eyes closing as he breaks out into a smile,

“Hyung,” He whines, “I thought you’d be mad.”

Minho grins, pressing another kiss to the top of the other’s head,

“It’s difficult to stay mad at you baby,”

Jisung flushes a brighter shade of red and Minho decides he’s had his fun,

“Besides, I know you’ll be buying me a new one anyway.”

Jisung’s protests are silenced by Minho attacking him with further kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/feiixseo) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/felixseo)


End file.
